


Armchair Best Friends

by charleybradburies



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Advice, Awkwardness, BFFs, Best Friends, Canon Character of Color, Canon Era, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Flirting, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Male-Female Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, POV Female Character, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pre-Femslash, Pre-Relationship, Presents, Relationship Advice, Relationship Discussions, Romantic Gestures, Roommates, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Tea, Undecided Relationship(s), Unresolved Romantic Tension, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes a turn being a friend to his best friend.</p><p>femslash100: Jamie/Joan: Flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armchair Best Friends

Joan settles back into her armchair with a sigh, her still-too-hot cup of newly-delivered tea wedged in between her thighs.

"I don't even know what this is," she grumbles as she continues wrapping her blanket around herself. 

"Really?" Sherlock asks.

"Yes, really," she states annoyedly. She was always missing _something,_ wasn't she? 

Sherlock slips into his second sweater with a shrug.

"And I suppose you _do._ "

"Yes, of course," he doesn't hesitate to say. "Miss Moriarty is - well, is trying to - make advances upon you."

"Advances as in -"

"Romantic advances, yes."

"And where on Earth did you get that?"

Sherlock grins. There was at least a borderline run-on sentence coming, if not a proper paragraph.

"I'll remind you, Watson, I do have not only a view of the world and a processing capacity superior to those of the vast majority of people, but also prior experience with this matter."

"With Irene." 

He tenses.

"Yes, that was the name by which I knew her." 

"Sorry, sore spot."

"Inevitably, yes," he admits, in one of the most comforting tones he has. _Oh, Sherlock._

"Well, it's not as though she's truly a "bad" person, though, which I know would be quite the deal breaker for you. She's simply...of the perception that she's less bound to moral standards than the average person."

"Sort of like you, except explicitly involved in criminal acts."

He nods.

"While you take issue with it, know that I am aware that you're drinking the tea she sent you."


End file.
